Wearable devices, such as Google glasses, smart watches, smart gloves, and smart accessories (for example, smart rings and smart bands), are gradually accepted by the public, and these electronic smart devices bring more convenience to people's daily lives. However, because the wearable devices generally have the features of fitting a user, being compact and lightweight, having low energy consumption, and the like, these features determine that most wearable devices (for example, the above-mentioned smart watches, smart gloves, and smart accessories) do not have strong display, processing, and interaction capabilities.
Data in these wearable devices can be exported into a device that has strong display and processing capabilities, such as a computer or a smart phone, so as to implement interaction between these wearable devices and a user. However, such an interaction method is inconvenient, and it may cause that the user cannot interact with these wearable devices in real time.
In addition, because smart glasses are directly related to the eyes of the user and generally have a strong display capability, the smart glasses may also be used to enhance the display capability of other wearable devices. However, the user often wants to switch the sight line between a display interface of the smart glasses and other wearable devices, and the focal point of the eye frequently changes, which brings poor experience such as dizziness to the user.